


The Gun Witch

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Fun and Games, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Over the top villain OC, Video Game Mechanics, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: It was almost funny how many bad guys rolled into town these days. 'Almost' because while Stiles could appreciate the easy opportunities to grind experience, it was only a matter of time before these idiots brought in something they couldn't account for. What they needed was a lore specialist and they may have just found the right person for the job.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	The Gun Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/gifts).



The moon hung low overhead, casting a pallor on the groaning masses of undead as they milled around the edges of the clearing. In the center stood a dark robed figure, flanked by two of his minions.

“Why are you doing this?” They demanded in a crackling voice, pointing a sharp finger towards the small group facing off against them. “The wolves I understand with their silly ‘packs’ and ‘territories’, but you… you could be so much  _ more _ .”

Scott bristled, stepping forward to try and take the necromancer’s attention off of his friend.

“Why  _ shouldn’t  _ we protect our homes from scum like-”

“Scotty.” A firm voice interrupted behind him.

He snarled wordlessly at their enemy and then fell back to stand beside the others once more, missing the look his two companions shared at his actions.

The robed figure cackled, sounding like something out of a B movie.

“So if you don’t disagree, why not ditch these small fry and join me! My army could always use someone of your caliber.”

Standing front and center, Stiles snorted dismissively at the bad pun and worse rhyme as Lydia rolled her eyes, inspecting her manicure.

“Not interested, thank you.” He finally replied once the echoing laughs subsided.

“What?!” Snarled the necromancer, having clearly missed the rolled eyes he was almost continually receiving. “How dare you! Well, then you’ll have to join my army the hard way!”

Around them, the world seemed to crackle before fast paced music started with a trill. None of the milling zombies moved to approach, but the trios on each side of the clearing got into their fighting stances.

Immediately, Stiles and Scott clapped their hands over their ears as Lydia stepped forward with a dangerous smile.

The scream of a banshee was piercing even when braced against, meaning that Stiles and Scott nearly joined the necromancer as the robed figure fell to their knees. However, while it could only paralyze the living, it was most famous for its effects on the undead. 

Each and every one of the zombies, both in the clearing and around it, fell to the ground before dissolving into thin air.

Flipping her hair, Lydia walked back to her place beside Stiles.

“Here!” Scott called, tossing a vial to Stiles before downing a similar one himself.

The vial glowed a dim blue under the light of the moon and Stiles drank the cure gratefully.

“Thanks, dude.” He then stepped forward catching the attention of the twitching figure who was suddenly alone in his madness.

“Why?” They croaked, unable to even reach for a weapon.

“Because that’s what great heroes do, right?” Stiles rested a hand on his hip, the other hanging loosely by his side. “Protect the innocent, save the town, all the good stuff.”

“They…” Here the necromancer paused to cough into one hand pitifully. “They also show mercy, yes?”

“The great ones, sure.” Stiles agreed. His gun was in hand with a spell shooting the necromancers bloody hand off before they could cast anything at the Beacon Hill residents. “Not that I ever said I was one of them. Good, perhaps.”

The figure hissed and tried again only to be left without hands.

“Well, I’m alright.” Cocking his highly modified handgun once more, Stiles brought it up to point at the man’s head. “I suggest you stop, because now I’m all out of hands to shoot and let me just say, I’m not into feet, my dude.”

They hissed again, this time drawn out and low before they collapsed with a cracking noise. Robe bulging ominously, the hissing intensified as the necromancer wiggled beneath it. With the ground shaking beneath their feet, Stiles carefully moved back to join the others with a groan.

“Man, I hate two-phase bosses. Lyds, you good for DPS instead of AOE?”

She answered by pulling her double barreled shotgun off her back and cocking it with a raised brow. Raising his hands to show he meant no offense, Stiles turned and exchanged a nod with Scott who was pulling out generic antidotes as they waited for the transformation to finish.

A bang echoed through the clearing as the robe tore away in an unnatural breeze, revealing a massive red and black snake. It moved to strike only to freeze, its hisses taking an odd tone.

“I’m not Harry Potter, but in case you’re confused I’d like to point out that your Strength stat may have gone up, but our speed still beats yours.” Stiles called up to the snake, which was nearly twice his size as it reared back to strike. He then turned to Lydia, bowing slightly. “Ladies first.”

“You’re just mad that you put all of your points in to quickdraw instead of initiative.” She sniped back already striding forward to take her shot. The snake didn’t even try to dodge, but it was a tossup on whether that was due to lack of skill or shock. Buckshot was hard to ignore though and it was soon thrashing around as it started to bleed out.

Pocketing the antidotes for this turn, Scott instead shifted for maximum damage, claws and snout forming before he dashed forward to rip the wound wider. 

The snake let out a loud roar, it’s eyes flashing red in the moonlight.

“Alright, let’s see if we can make this a perfect fight, shall we?” Stiles asked rhetorically, stepping back up to the plate once Scott skidded back into place with a practiced turn.

Stiles might say that he’s not one for theatrics, but the spin he gave his gun as he pulled it out of his thigh holster was absolutely rehearsed along with the grab that stopped it just as he finished raising his arm, leaving the weapon perfectly aimed at the snake's massive head. Whispering the invocation always sounded cooler than shouting, especially when it was literally just the name of the spell. Besides, that meant their enemies couldn't anticipate the beam of energy that shot out of the pistol, at least three times larger than the barrel should allow, to practically vaporize the villain of the week without doing any damage to the trees surrounding the clearing.

The battle music trailed off to make way for a victorious jingle.

“And that’s how it’s done.” Stiles said, holstering his weapon with just a few more flashy twists before turning to his audience.

Slow clapping met his declaration, but even though the gesture was jam packed with sarcasm, the calculating look in Peter Hale’s eyes was obvious.

“You said that this has been going on for years now?” He asked, watching them all with more caution than before.

“Yep. Since before middle school at least.” 

“It started out with simple pest infestations,” Lydia offered, shooting the other two boys a warning look as she carefully holstered her own gun. “We think they’re ramping up to something big, but we aren’t sure what.”

“And Deaton’s useless.” That got them all rolling their eyes again in agreement before Scott continued, “He couldn’t even tell me what my strengths and weaknesses were after that werewolf bit me two years back! He just kept going on about impossibilities and balance.”

The three high schoolers shared a moment of silence for Deaton’s lost potential. Peter had no reason to respect it, instead moved on to what he obviously saw as the important part.

“So you found _me_?” 

“Finding out the Hales were werewolves wasn’t as difficult as you might think.” Lydia gave him one of her ‘I’m-a-genius-I-know’ looks that she frequently had to stop herself from handing out like candy at school. “With Stiles’ memory for rumors and Scott’s mother working in the hospital it wasn’t too hard to find you.”

“And then you cured me.” The no longer scarred nor comatose man pointed out. “With magic no one has ever heard of before.”

“It’s just a simple potion,” their resident healer pointed out hurriedly. “I’d give it to more people but it uses a bit of the users MP to start up and-”

Waving a hand, with a fond smile Stiles cut into the oft repeated spiel.

“Thanks, we got it.” He turned back to Peter, smile sharpening to match the glint in his eyes. “We were hoping that you might be able to help us out.”

“Oh?” Even after the boon they already gave him, the unspoken ‘what’s in it for me’ still rang out in the quiet clearing.

“A trade. We train you to fight using the turn-based method, raise your stats, get you a profession, the whole kit and caboodle.” Stiles proposed, feeling more confident when those blue eyes nearly sparkled at the offer. “In exchange you teach us all about the things that go bump in the night so that we can better spec ourselves for whatever’s coming next.”

“Does this deal have a time limit?” 

Stiles grinned. A wise question and a much more promising response than when they tried to ask Deaton for something similar. Showing him what they could do before even attempting to ask was absolutely the right decision.

“Five years.” Came their agreed upon timeframe via Lydia. She looked up from where she’d been double-checking her clothes for gore to look Peter right in the eyes. “That will give us all enough time to become proficient without making us hate each other.”

A nice round number that got the three of them most of the way through college with someone who had the potential to be a great backup.

“I have some caveats,” Peter stated slowly as he looked between the three of them, “but I believe these terms will work for me if those can be worked in.”

Lydia pursed her lips and exchanged a look with the other two. It was reasonable, so Stiles gave a half shrug as Scott went still in excitement. She drew out the pause a moment longer before tilting her head diplomatically.

“We’ll discuss them tomorrow afternoon.” Ignoring Scott’s cheering jump for joy, she turned to walk towards the Jeep. “I have an exam first thing in the morning so I’d like to get some rest before heading in.”

“Looks like we’re a full party now.” Stiles commented to Peter as they followed his far too energetic best friend to their ride. “Welcome to the crew - pending your agreement, of course.”

“Of course.” Peter replied before hesitating. 

Stiles watched as the older man looked up at the other two before turning back to him.

“Thank you,” the two words sounded more heartfelt than he probably intended, so he followed it up quickly with, “for the opportunity.”

“That’s what heroes do, yeah?” Stiles’ sharp grin was soft in the moonlight and he turned to jog ahead before the other could make a big deal out of it.

Just another night for the Bea-Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeee video game mechanics are a blast! I actually wrote this at o'dark thirty this morning so have a handful of unrelated referenced because sleepy-me thought they were funny and awake me agrees.
> 
> Special shout out to twothumbsandnostakeincanon who gushed with me over gun witch Stiles like forever ago. I hope you liked this take on it! It was fun enough that I may take another pass at it from a different angle later lol
> 
> Acronyms just in case they need translation:  
> DPS - Damage per second  
> AOE - Area of effect
> 
> Prompt: “not interested, thank you”


End file.
